


Kidnapping Is A Crime

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Deception, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lies, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Police, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus is taken while Justin and he are napping at the loft. He goes to get Gus back since he knows who took him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terminated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601537) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I was asked by a reviewer (Heather) if Brian could have had Michael arrested in a previous story I wrote called   
> Terminated. He could have since he had kidnapped Gus in that story. I had thought of doing it in that one, but didn't. However, I did came up with this idea so hope it's liked.

Justin was fast asleep in the bed taking a nap since Gus was too. For the two weeks Brian had full custody of his son. Justin had also moved back into the loft, which no one actually knew about, besides Debbie. He'd told her he couldn't let Brian do it alone even if he was seventeen. She'd given him a look as if to object, but he had already made up his mind; nothing was stopping him. Brian needed him right now more than ever to make sure he didn't do anything nuts. Lindsay and Melanie had been killed in a car accident two weeks ago to the day. It was how Brian had gotten Gus full time. 

Brian was still trying to figure out things with work, but thankfully there was a system they had going for the most part. During the weekdays Gus went with Brian to work. He slept most of the time anyways and if Brian was in a meeting Cynthia gladly watched him. At three when school was out Justin picked Gus up and he took him back to the loft with him. Brian hadn't done much of anything besides stay at home or go to work. 

Justin knew that losing his best female friend had shocked him. Getting Gus full time had been forcing him to change and grow up as well. It was one of the reasons Brian hadn't objected or stopped him when he'd said he was moving back in if he liked it or not. He had expected to have to put up a fight at first, but Brian had seen his bags and only opened the loft door wider. It had been like Brian knew he wasn't going to be able to argue with him.

It was Friday evening now two weeks later and school had been brutal because of the assholes yet again. It was one of the reasons that Justin had decided to get some sleep while Gus did. His ribs were hurting where Hobbs had once again decided to corner him. He would be glad when he could graduate and get away from the jock. Justin had picked Gus up thanks to Daphne being nice enough to drive him there and back here. 

Brian was paying her he knew, but Daphne would have done it for free just to see Gus. Gus was sleeping in the baby shape pillow so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He hadn't wanted to put him in the crib because he might not hear him if he cried. He was that exhausted, but wanted to be there if Gus needed him. He loved the boy as if he was his own. He'd do anything to protect him from anyone that would want to hurt him. Gus was a sweet little boy who could do no wrong. He was only four months old, but Justin knew he'd always side with Gus when he was older. The little grin he got now when he held him melted his heart. It was one of the many reasons he couldn't leave. 

~BJ JB JB BJ~

The loft was locked up and alarm set, however there was someone that had a key for emergencies that let his self in like always. Michael reset the alarm and locked the door looking around the loft. He hadn't seen Brian's Jeep so he'd let his self in to wait on his best friend. He figured they could hang out and he'd help Brian out for the night with Gus. He had barely gotten to see Brian since he'd taken Gus in two weeks ago. He knew that Brian wanted to do the right thing, but he still could go out and have a life. There were things such as babysitters that would give him some kind of social life still. 

He wasn't expecting to find Justin lying in the bed when he'd looked up in the doorway to the bedroom. He couldn't believe the nerve of the twink being here waiting on Brian. Sleeping in the bed as if he owned the place too. It was so uncalled for in his book. His best friend didn't have time for no boy wonder. He wasn't going to have time for much of anything as it was with Gus now. He'd already asked in advanced knowing his mom was off the tomorrow night if she'd watch Gus. He wanted to go out with Brian to the bars and clubs. He hadn't told his mom that though he'd used the excuse of her seeing Gus. He knew that his mom loved Gus so it would work out perfectly. 

He just had to get rid of boy wonder hanging around yet again. He couldn't believe his mom had let him move in to her house as it was. He couldn't stand seeing him every day at the diner either. He thought Brian would have given him the shove off by now after the break in. It was Justin's fault after all, but no he'd gone to New York, got Justin, and dragged him back here. To top it off he knew they were still fucking. Brian had no time for him, but had time to stick his dick in Justin for fifteen minutes? He didn't know how, but there had to be a way for Brian to finally kick Justin out of his life for good. 

Michael picked Gus up off the bed doing his best not to wake the little boy up. He also was trying not to wake Justin up by shifting on the bed. He figured he could take him to his mom for a while. It would look like Justin had been irresponsible just putting Gus off on someone else when he'd been babysitting. Why Brian would let the little shit near Gus he didn't know. The little brat wasn't old enough to get into bars without a fake id. He wasn't old enough to be let near a baby that he had no rights to. Gus started to stir before Michael got out of the bedroom however before he let into a cry. Michael tried to quiet him, but Gus wasn't happy to see someone that wasn't Justin, Brian, or Daphne. 

"You have to be quiet now." Michael said in a voice that made Gus scream louder cause it wasn't comforting at all. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin sat up the second he heard Gus turning seeing someone carrying Gus moving pretty quick towards the door. His eyes were blurry from sleep, but he could swear it was Michael. He jumped out of the bed taking off trying to catch up, but the loft door was shut in his face right before he got there. He had seen that it was Michael that had Gus, which he had no clue why. He opened the door going down the stairs chasing after him calling out Michael's name. He got out to the front of the building looking around not seeing Michael or hearing Gus either. He had heard Gus crying, which was what had woken him up. It was more like Gus had been screaming by that point though. He knew Michael must have gone out the back exit of the building, but he'd definitely be gone by now. 

He got back up to the loft calling Brian to see if he had asked Michael to take Gus. He would have thought that Michael would have stopped when he'd called out his name. It didn't make sense why in the world Michael would take off with Gus the way he had. He hadn't even taken the diaper bag or food because he checked when Brian didn't answer. He didn't know what to do. What exactly did one do when a friend takes the sleeping baby right out from under your nose? He called Debbie hoping maybe she had talked to Brian. Vic answered telling him that Debbie was working for another hour. He didn't want to alarm Vic so he thanked him and hung up.

Justin tried Brian again before he called Michael since he was the one that had taken Gus from the bed and ran. He was starting to panic because he didn't know what to do. Brian had said he'd see him at five, he'd bring home dinner so they could just relax tonight. It was almost five now so he hoped that Brian was almost home since he didn't answer yet again. He then thought of the diner calling there asking KiKi when she answered if Michael was there with Gus. Some of the worry melted away when she said they just walked in. He told her not to say anything before he got his shoes and the keys. He set the alarm locking the loft before he took off. He was going to strangle Michael when he got a hold of him. Of all the things in the world to do kidnapping Gus while he was there was not going to be one he got away with.

He couldn't understand why he would take off with Gus. He hadn't even been around much, if any really, since it happened. He couldn't remember Brian even bringing Michael up unless it was being mentioned he'd wanted to go out. Brian had been doing everything for Gus. There was no way he would blow off his son to go out to screw guys. Their sex life had been slow as it was with taking care of Gus. He knew that Brian wouldn't go looking for someone else to have sex with. 

The night before they stayed in and he'd given Brian a massage. It had lead to Brian falling asleep after a few kisses. He had hoped this weekend maybe they could have alone time for a couple of hours. Daphne had said she'd watch Gus for them so they could rest and do more maybe. Justin shook his head not knowing why Michael had lost his mind in taking Gus. It wasn't going to get him any points with Brian over this.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"How the fuck could you do it?" Justin shouted at Michael when he got to the diner which caused everyone to turn around. He had ran here not wanting to wait long to get the little boy back. "Give me Gus back or so help me god I will lay your ass out now." Justin said holding his arms out for Gus glaring daggers at Michael. 

"Brian told me to take him to Ma for the night so we could go out. What the hell do you get off screaming at me?" Michael shouted right back figuring that Brian would be on his side. "Why don't you go find someone to fuck you that's not Brian? Maybe that will get that cork out of your ass." He added.

"You ran out of the fucking loft like a bat out of hell when I shouted your name. You kidnapped Gus right out from under me. What did you think Michael that Brian would believe that I fucked up again?" Justin asked. "Brian and I had a home dinner date tonight. Watch Gus sleep while we watched movies so don't you dare tell me you had plans." He couldn't believe that Michael thought he'd fall for the lame lie. "I talked to Brian two hours ago after school where Daphne and I picked him up. You haven't even been thought of in weeks. Give him to me now." 

"Michael, what did you do?" Debbie asked coming over looking between her son and Justin, who was like another son to her. 

She hadn't missed a word of the exchange since they were both shouting at each other. She had never seen Justin so furious since she'd known him. He was literally shaking he was that upset. She had been surprised that Michael was there with Gus. Brian had called a little while ago to put in a food order at a certain time. He'd told her that he was going to surprise Justin with his favorite tonight. He had also got one of Justin's favorite movies for them to watch if they could stay awake to watch. She had offered to watch Gus for them, but he'd said that tonight he needed Justin and Gus time. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I didn't do what he's saying Ma. Brian told me to get Gus, Justin was asleep not even watching him. He couldn't be babysitting much if he was sleeping." Michael said looking to his mom for help. She had always saved him in the past and she would again. Gus was more their blood than he was Justin's. "Justin's a liar like usual. He doesn't even know how to change a diaper probably." He added.

"He was on the bed right beside me in the baby snuggle pillow thing that your mother bought Brian last week. I was exhausted and in pain from yet another day of Hobbs deciding to try and beat me down. Gus was asleep, I just wanted an hours nap. I'd never put Gus in danger or break Brian's trust again. I love them so whatever the hell you thought you were going to accomplish by kidnapping Gus it's not going to work." Justin said trying not to lose it because he needed Gus back. The little boy was starting to cry again and it was getting to him. He knew the cry Gus was letting out, he was upset.

He had changed more diapers in two weeks than Michael had done. He was supposed to be the person called before Brian. However, he had only told the cops where to find Brian. He had done more things for Gus than Michael would ever do. One action figure being bought for Gus didn't make up for anything. Brian and he both stayed up with Gus when he didn't feel good. When he'd had a fever from hell for the second time he'd stayed with Brian at the doctor. 

He'd kept Brian from going off when they had to wait. He had gone to school and some how passed his exam only to come home to Brian who had caught the cold Gus had. He'd been the one taking care of both of them for three long days. He did all that and never complained once even when he'd been at the point where he felt sick his self. He hadn't even told Brian he'd had a fever at one point his self. He probably should have asked for help, but he hadn't. He hadn't wanted Brian to think he couldn't do it. 

It was what someone did when they loved others too. The only thing he had gotten out of Michael when he had called that second day and said Brian didn't feel good was 'he had to talk to him about Woody's.' He had hung up the phone and took it off the hook. He'd mentioned to Brian two days later that Michael called, but Brian hadn't called him back it seemed.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Michael Charles Novotny," Debbie said at the same moment someone behind Justin did, but they left his middle name out. 

Debbie looked up seeing two police officers standing there. She knew exactly why they were there too. Justin had said multiple times Michael kidnapped Gus. She didn't want to believe that what Justin had said was true. She didn't think Michael would do something like that. Then again, she knew her son had held onto Brian for years. She knew that he had hated Justin from the night Brian had taken him home with him. 

She had been hearing for two weeks out of Michael that Brian wouldn't pay attention to him. She had been at the loft multiple times offering help herself, but Michael had only complained. To him Brian not having time for him was the end of the world. She had told him countless times that Brian had to put Gus first. She hadn't mentioned that Justin was helping knowing it wouldn't make her son happy. She had been down with the flu herself when Gus and Brian had both been sick or she would have helped Justin. Vic had taken soup to them that he'd made for her as well. 

Debbie knew that Justin had become a second dad to Gus. She had worried about him moving in with Brian to raise Gus. He was eighteen almost, but he had a future ahead of him that he could do other things with. Justin had said nothing else mattered to him if he let Brian do this alone and something happened. She had kept the secret that he was there never thinking it would come to this. She was horrified that Michael would take Gus and try saying she had helped too. 

She couldn't watch as Justin took Gus from the officer who had taken him from Michael before cuffing her son. Her heart was breaking and she ignored Michael's shouts of her name turning away. It felt like some other person not the child she had raised. Gus was obviously not happy about what happened either. She had been on her way over to Michael when Justin had come in to get him back. Michael's story was all lies since she had been the one taking the call for Brian's order. 

"Michael Novotny, you are under arrest for kidnapping Gus Peterson-Kinney." The police officer said before reading Michael the rest of his rights while he tried resisting.

Justin didn't know why he hadn't thought about the cops to start with. He'd called Cynthia finally asking if Brian had left while he'd headed for the diner. He'd been running behind because of his last client, but he'd told Cynthia what happened. He hadn't known what else to do and she'd said she'd take care of it. He hadn't thought it meant calling the cops, but she had done it. He sat at one of the booths holding Gus who was still crying trying to get the four month old to stop. He was scared since Gus' face was completely red from so much crying. He could also tell he was in need of changing, but he had run out of the loft without the bag. He'd wanted to get Gus back so badly that he'd forgotten it. Michael hadn't even thought to bring it which was another sign he lied.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's not about to believe Michael's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This got too big so had to make a second chapter.

Brian was waiting outside the diner when the cops brought Michael out. He had wanted to strangle his former best friend for what he had done. He had thought better of it when Cynthia had reminded him that Gus didn't need him locked up for murder. He had been that furious, he'd done the only thing else he could do; the cops. Cynthia had given him Justin's message that Michael ran out with Gus not even stopping when he'd shouted for him to stop. Michael hadn't even been by the loft since he had buried Lindsey and Melanie. His so called best friend hadn't called him except to ask if he'd be at Woody's. He'd left messages that Debbie could watch Gus for the night while they went out.. 

The last two weeks he had been like a walking zombie. It was work, home, take care of Gus, and go to bed. He got up every morning and repeated the process. He was thanking ever who was watching over his sanity at the moment he had Justin. He had taken the bottle away from him before he could drink it. He'd told him he was going to man up and they were going to take care of Gus together. He'd be damned if he let him become his father because he knew how much he loved Gus. 

He still felt like a zombie from the pain of losing Lindsay. Justin might be seventeen, but he was more mature than he'd ever been at that age. Hell he was more mature than Michael who stole Gus. He'd only nodded before he'd let his self finally break down not caring that Justin saw him vulnerable that day. He didn't know what it was about the younger man that had him feeling something for him. Justin had been taking care of Gus and him both. Especially when he'd had that cold the week before. He still wanted to make that up to Justin knowing it couldn't have been easy. It was why he had asked Daphne if she would watch Gus for at least two hours the next day. There was an art show he knew Justin would like to see he wanted to take him to. How things were going now he might skip it or take Gus with them instead. 

He hadn't thought twice about what Justin had said to Cynthia about Michael. It was that closeness he'd developed with Justin that had him trusting what he said. Closeness that came from cleaning up not only his son's puke but his own. Justin had done so much especially in those three days they'd been sick. He had told Justin more than once he could throw in the towel. He wouldn't think less of him, but Justin had told him to stop talking and go back to sleep. He also knew that Justin hadn't looked that great either, but he had still been there. He'd given him time to rest when Justin clearly had been miserable. He shouldn't have let it happen, but he had felt that bad. It was time he made things up to Justin and Gus too. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Thank god, Brian tell them to let me go. I didn't kidnap Gus. Justin wasn't even in the room watching him. He left him in the bed. He could have fallen in the floor or anything." Michael said trying to get Brian to believe him. He couldn't believe that Justin had him arrested. "Tell the little shit to have me let go. I wasn't going to hurt him Brian."

"Michael, you just said in there that Justin was asleep. So what is it, he was asleep or not in the room?" Brian asked looking at the man he had once loved like a brother. He saw the look in Michael's eyes realizing he'd heard it all. He had been in there until the cops had him cuffed. "Justin didn't call them either, I did. Kidnapping is a crime, Michael and I'd trust Justin before I'd leave you alone with Gus." He said before moved passed Michael. 

"Brian." Michael said in a defeated voice looking at his best friend's back. "But I'm your best friend. He's just the twink you fuck that won't leave." He added hoping one last time to get Brian to see it his way.

"When I find a sitter for my son I'll be down there with my partner. I had a best friend once, but he just betrayed me." Brian said not bothering to look back at Michael. 

"He's not going anywhere we take kidnapping seriously." The officer said. "If you can't find someone to watch your son I'll be glad to come your home; once he's booked." He added remembering the cries of the little boy. He had a son of his own and could tell he was scared. He might be little, but he knew children could tell when something wasn't right. 

"Thank you," Brian said before he gave the officer his address. He didn't want to take Gus out or leave Justin for that matter. 

He was doing his best not to slug Michael knowing that it would be worse. He wanted to go back inside and wrap his arms around Justin and Gus both. He wasn't sure if he could even be away from them if he had to. The man that was being taken away couldn't be the friend he once had. It had to be someone else that took over Michael's body. He hadn't known that Michael's hatred for Justin would go this far. Gus could have been hurt the way he acted, but Michael didn't even care about that. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian hadn't had the car seat in the Jeep since Daphne had taken Gus and Justin home earlier. Michael hadn't thought to grab it to carry Gus since he didn't have a vehicle either. Brian hadn't wanted to go home to get it so he'd walked with Justin home. He'd hated having to face Debbie the most. She had been standing there when he'd walked back in to get them. Gus had cried his self into an exhausted sleep and he hadn't wanted to wake him up. He'd hated having done what he did, but he hadn't known what else to do. 

He hadn't known what to say so he hadn't just gave her a look before he left with Justin and Gus. If Michael had kidnapped Gus from the loft trying to make him toss Justin out he wasn't sure what he'd do the next time. When things settled down he'd talk to Debbie. He doubted she would hate him since she had been there when it happened. He had seen the shock look on her face like his own probably. Someone you know all your life does something like that you don't know what to think. 

Now he was sitting on the couch holding Gus in his arms after he had given him a bath. Gus' diaper had been ruined with pee and poop. Justin hadn't said anything except to the cop who had come to take their statement. He knew that Justin had been furious and he was waiting for him to break. He'd been silently crying trying not to let him see, but he knew it wasn't allergies. He gave Justin a look when he came from the bedroom after taking a shower. His shirt was off and he could see the bruise on his ribs where he knew Hobbs had once again got at him. It pissed him off that the asshole messed with Justin all the time because he was gay. 

"It's not your fault, Justin. I wouldn't have thought he would take Gus like he did. It's not your fault that you wanted a nap. I took one the other day when I was in my office while Gus was asleep on my lunch hour." Brian said not wanting Justin to feel guilty. "If you want you could try home school if you don't want to be a punching bag anymore. You don't have to take the abuse." He added because he felt his own guilt for not finding some way to protect Justin. 

He'd known him four months, but felt responsible for him. He also owed him so much for helping him when most teenagers would run the other way. It probably wasn't fair, but Justin had been the one to tell him to stuff it before he could object. He hoped that Justin knew how much he loved him for what he was doing. He did more than anyone would have done for them. He was sure the whole world would know he was living with him again soon enough. They would also know he'd said partner in reference to Justin. 

"I got scared. I didn't even think to call the cops. I kept calling you because I knew it was Michael. I thought you changed your mind, but you would have come home to do that. You wouldn't send Michael to take Gus. Then I said his name and he hauled ass like I didn't know he could. I thought you'd blame me for losing him. I don't know why I thought it, I guess I'm tired." Justin sighed not wanting to admit defeat. "I love Gus and I love you, but I was exhausted and didn't want to ruin tonight. So I took a nap with him. I don't want out of this, I just needed a little sleep. I'm not throwing in the towel, I think maybe I need help." 

Brian heard the vulnerability in Justin's voice. He had told him multiple times if he wanted out then he could always go. He wouldn't think any less of him for doing it, but Justin stayed. They'd been navigating life with Gus together and he was letting Justin help. He was holding onto him like a life line, but it wasn't really fair. He also couldn't let Justin go even if he never had done relationships before. He knew that he had been right earlier. 

Even Cynthia had told him he had to start thinking of another idea. Justin was great with Gus, but he was still young too. He couldn't count on him every second even if Justin wanted to do it. There was a thing called daycare even if he didn't want to. His work hadn't suffered so far, but it was a matter of time before he felt burned out too. Cynthia had jumped his ass already about letting Justin take care of both Gus and him when they'd been sick. She was the only one that had known beside Debbie and Vic. Though she was the one that had seen that Justin had been sick too when she'd stopped in to check on them. 

He knew those three days he was sick, Gus too; he wouldn't have made it without Justin. Right now though he had to do better before they both sunk with the ship. He got off the couch going over to Justin placing Gus between them so they had a one arm hold on him each. Justin's arm had gone automatically there to support Gus. 

"I don't know what I'm doing Justin. I never thought I'd be a full time dad or that I'd even love Gus at all. I'd planned on being a drop in dad like I told you. I took him when the cop brought him here to tell me Lindsay and Melanie were dead. When you came here and stopped me from getting wasted I realized something else. It didn't matter about your age or how I kept trying to get you to leave in the past. I didn't want you to leave again, I couldn't see past you holding Gus in your arms. You started singing to him when he cried before long he'd stopped. You looked up at me and said 'see I'm onto both of you Kinney men. I got you both figured out.'" Brian said looking at Justin who was looking back at him. 

He didn't know what Justin had done to break down all of his walls in four months of knowing him. He didn't feel like the same person he had been. He felt complete standing here with his son between them. It felt like the last two weeks had started bringing things out more though. The girls dying was how he had gotten here now and he loved this. Hated that they had died, but loved this even on the hard days.

He leaned in closer making sure not to let go of Gus pressing his mouth to Justin's kissing him. A four month old and a seventeen year old had made him grow up in the last two weeks. He put what he felt into the kiss not sure if he could say the words yet. Justin was kissing him back so he knew he had helped some of those fears. Michael hadn't helped and he could see how tired Justin was. He was going to have to start helping out more instead of letting Justin do as much as he had been. That wasn't fair to put a ton on Justin even if he didn't care. 

"We can figure this out together. I love you both so much. I think I can make it a few more months there. I get to come home to you two every day so a few hours of hell is nothing. Thank you for believing me today." Justin said resting his head against Brian's not feeling worried like he had been. 

"I trust you, Justin. Even if I have known Michael half of my life I knew you wouldn't cry wolf like that if it wasn't true." Brian said. "Let's go lay down. I'm tired and just want to fall asleep next to you two." He smiled knowing that they would have Gus between them for the night. 

"Thanks, that sounds like a good plan." Justin added before he took Gus in his arms completely with Brian's going around him. "We're sleeping in tomorrow and not leaving the bed unless we have to. I need you two close and maybe we can take him to the park together." He offered up the idea.

"I was going to take you to an art showing that you talked about last week. I want you to know that I never meant to put every thing on your shoulders like I have. Monday I'm going to make some calls see if I can't find Gus a day care. Vic also mentioned he would watch him some if we need him. No more putting everything on you. I shouldn't have done it even if you said it was okay." Brian said after they got in the bed. He looked at Justin now holding Gus and knew he loved him. There was no doubt about that. "I love you and I promise that the next time the three of us are both down with a cold I'll help out more." He smiled.

There were a lot of other things including maybe finding another place to live that should be looked into. This place was too small for the three of them. Gus had a crib that was store-able because he wanted him next to them, but movable. It was stupid and two weeks was long enough to be living in a zombie land. What Michael did woke him up so he'd do better as a dad and a partner.

"I love you too." Justin said with a smile placing Gus in Brian's arms enjoying one of his favorite sites. He knew that Brian would do better, but he would have kept going even if today hadn't happened. Brian was a great dad, they both needed more help was all. "We can take him to the art show. He loves watching me draw." He couldn't part with Gus for anything. Though Brian was right daycare would help more during the day. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this thanks in advance for reviews and kudos


End file.
